Vehicles with multiple modes of driving dynamics are becoming increasingly popular. These modes change settings in multiple vehicle subsystems, such as steering, powertrain, chassis, interior lighting, sound insulation and/or filtering infotainment systems, etc. The modes provide the user with flexibility by changing the behavior of the vehicle for different driving conditions and to better match the driver's preferences in terms of performance.